Melodías para el alma
by Lady Nala
Summary: Edward ha estado solo mucho tiempo, viendo como otros ha su alrededor han logrado encontrar a sus parejas. Ahora que ya posee una, e inclusive una hija, ¿dejará de lado esos pensamientos tormentosos o se dejará llevar por ellos?


Por supuesto, personajes y este mundo en sí no me pertenece,sino que todo es gracias a la obra y gracia de Meyer. Edward nunca ha sido uno de mis pj's favoritos, pero siempre me ha parecido curiosa su relación con Edward. Principalmente, en esos momentos del 4 libro donde ella le ocultaba cosas... Sin más,espero que sea de vuestro agrado, aunque es un mini-fic salido en un momento de inspiración, donde no le dí demasiadas vueltas ni nada similar... :3

* * *

Sentía que algo no encajaba. Mientras mis dedos acariciaban levemente las teclas de marfil, una pequeña opresión de vértigo me invadía. En una situación normal, tocar durante un tiempo mi piano lograba aplacar mis emociones. El imponente instrumento siempre había sacado lo mejor de mí...o al menos, así había sido hasta que Bella apareció en mi vida. Pero el piano siempre sería un salvavidas al que aferrarme. Pero esta vez no me sentía cómodo ante la idea de tocarlo. Con una infinita delicadeza que resultaba innecesaria, me senté en la banqueta de cuero y cerré los ojos.

Era claramente consciente de todo lo que me rodeaba, y por ello mismo, me mostraba reticente a dejarme llevar por las melodías que pugnaban por salir de mí. Toda la casa estaba llena de amigos, aliados...y gente como Alistair. Pero aún así, seguían faltando varias piezas indispensables de mi eterna existencia. Las primeras era sin lugar a dudas, mi bella esposa y mi dulce hija, ¿Quién iba a decirme que llegaría a tener una hija propia con la mujer a quien había esperado durante siglos para amar con una adoración que rozaba la obsesión? Y aunque ahora mismo ellas no estaban en la casa, hacía días que no lograba conectar con ella a otros niveles. Sentía que estaba ausente, pero no pensaba presionarla. Eso no iba conmigo. Y de seguro que ella tendría sus razones de actuar así. Lo que, dentro de todo este contexto oscuro, lograba sacarme una sonrisa, era su actitud. ¿De verdad pensaba que su transformación a vampiresa había logrado por un milagro que aprendiera a poner cara de pócker y ocultar sus expresiones y pensamientos? En un futuro debería ponerle remedio a ello. Además de hacerme daño al darme cuenta de que tenía cosas que no compartía conmigo, quizá en un futuro, lograra ponernos a todos en un verdadero peligro. Pero al menos el que se fuera con el lobezno lograba aplacar un poco mi mal humor. Él tenía más conciencia del peligro que ella, así que al no permitirme entrar en sus asuntos, quizá a él si le daba esa opción y podría protegerla casi tan bien como yo...Un ligero siseo salió del fondo de mi garganta. Sin darme cuenta, había acabado con los puños apretados a mis costados, del mismo modo que apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula mostrando mis incisivos. Bella era mi gran punto flaco, todos lo sabían. Y su gran inconsciencia jugaba en nuestra contra. Pero para colmo de males, el que la desaparición voluntaria de mis hermanos se hubiera producido en el mismo espacio temporal, lograba sacar todo mi mal genio al exterior. Genio que controlaba en la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que como padre de la híbrida, ejercía el papel de anfitrión ante nuestros testigos y amigos. Pero en momentos como estos, en los que me hallaba solo, desamparado y desvalido, dejaba que todas las malas energías salieran de mí, en un vano intento de confort. La casa sin la pequeña duende era un cúmulo de expectación y situaciones tirantes...ella hubiera aportado esa vida a la casa, del mismo modo que Jasper habría logrado controlar y manipular levemente la atmósfera, de ese modo tan sutil que él sabía. Sin ser demasiado conscientes, ellos se habían convertido en parte indispensable del clan. Y nos hacían falta...del mismo modo que otros de nuestros amigos también añoraban su ausencia, o al menos así dejaban entre ver las preguntas sobre el paradero de la extraña pareja.

**-¿Por qué no nos tocas algo,hijo?**

Abrí los ojos y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa. Frente a mí estaba expectante Esme, siendo custodiada pro Carlisle. Mis referentes de vida, los mejores que habían a lo largo del planeta

**-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, mamá**

Comencé a tocar siendo consciente de lo que hacía. Pero cuando a lo lejos oí como el todoterreno de Emmett entraba por la carretera de acceso a nuestra casa, la dulce melodía que compuse para Esme y que en esos momentos tocaba, rponto cambio para tornarse en la melodía que compuse para la castaña que en escasos minutos estaría de nuevo a mi lado. Quizá nunca habíamos tenido una relación estable y fácil, pero me conformaba con lo que tenía pues era todo cuanto podái esperar de una existencia maldita. Ya que ella era la cura para un corazón roto como el mío que solo sabía de masacres y tristezas

**-Bienvenida a casa, amada mia...**- murmuré mientras mis dedos seguían volando por el teclado.


End file.
